Redemption
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: Rosalie Johnson is the new girl at school, but she has a lot of secrets that will cost her everything. What will she do to redeem herself?
1. Chapter 1

A new girl had arrived at the school, her name Rosalie Johnson. She had flowing blonde hair, cyan eyes that seem to glow and lightly baked skin with a few freckles here and there. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the school, but she still managed to stand out, especially to Adam Davenport.

Rosalie and Adam have had the same classes all morning, and Adam was a little disappointed he hadn't mustered up the courage to speak with her. What was so intimidating about her? He couldn't figure it out, was it her smile (probably), was it her glowing eyes (most likely) or was it how she focused?

Her eyes were fixed on the desk, and she looked tense. Scared maybe? Should he go talk to her, make her feel welcome? Adam had no clue. His thoughts were then interrupted by the bell, telling him to go to lunch.

He got up and picked up his binder when his sister, Bri, came up to him.

"I saw you starring at the girl, do you think she's pretty?" Bri asked.

Adam felt his cheeks warm up, "She's okay," Adam said, hiding his feelings from Bri.

Bri raised an eyebrow, "No boy would stare at a girl for four periods in a row and says she's 'okay'."

Adam shrugged, "I gave you an answer didn't I?" he asked.

Bri smiled, "So you do like her," she said. "Hey Rosalie, you want to come sit with me and my brother at lunch?" Bri asked running after Rosalie.

Rosalie turned around when Bri tapped her shoulder, "Um, hi," Rosalie said.

"Hi Rosalie, I'm Bri Davenport, I was wondering if you would like to come sit with me and my brothers at lunch."

"Um…sure?" Rosalie said.

"Great, is it okay if I walk with you to the cafeteria?" Bri asked.

"Y-Yeah," Rosalie said.

Bri took Rosalie through the lunch line, and took her to her table. Leo, Chase and Adam then sat down.

"Rosalie these are my brothers," Bri started. "Chase, Leo and Adam."

Rosalie waved and the three boys waved back.

"So where'd you move here from?" Chase asked.

"Um…Ohio," Rosalie said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Leo asked.

"I have a little brother," Rosalie answered.

"Do you live with your parents?" Bri asked.

"I live with my mother, my father is in prison," Rosalie said.

"For what?" Leo asked.

"I don't want to talk about that," Rosalie answered.

"What are your hobbies?" Bri asked.

Rosalie then looked at her plate, "I…um…paint, yeah I paint," she lied.

"That's cool," Bri said.

Rosalie then started to eat, while the others started having a conversation. She finally felt herself breathe. She'd had to lie to them, of course she had to. She wouldn't want to see what happened if they found out what her life is really like.

The bell then sounded and Rosalie practically sprinted out of the cafeteria, to her science class, which she just happened to have with Adam.

He walked in and saw her sitting at a two person table. She was sitting by herself, and he looked around for somewhere else to sit. He saw his regular seat, but then Leo took it and next to him Bri sat down. They both winked at him.

"Real smooth guys," Adam muttered.

He then went over to Rosalie.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked.

"Um... yeah, sure," Rosalie said.

Adam sat down next to her and it was really awkward. He knew he had to say something, and then he sniffed mangos? He sniffed again and determined it was coming from Rosalie.

"You smell nice," Adam said, _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, he thought.

"Thanks, I got some new shampoo," Rosalie said.

"Where'd you get it?" he asked, _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid._

"At a salon," Rosalie answered.

Rosalie then opened her binder, and her hand accidently hit Adam's creating an electric current between the two hands. Rosalie immediately pulled away.

"What just happened?" Adam asked.

"I need to go," Rosalie said. "Now."

"Wait don't go," Adam said.

Rosalie ignored his request and left. She went back to their house and closed the door.

"Honey, are you okay?" Rosalie's mother asked, as Rosalie walked through the door.

"My bionics flared up," Rosalie answered.

"What happened?"

"I touched this boy's hand and they flared up and created an electric current between the two of us," Rosalie answered.

"What was this boy's name?" her mother asked.

"Adam Davenport," Rosalie answered.

"Honey, you need to get close to him," her mother said.

"Wait, his father is Mr. Davenport, the man we were sent here to keep an eye on?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep, but the Director has a mission for you tonight."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Infiltrate the house, get into the lab and find out what is really going on in there," she answered.

Rosalie nodded, and went into her room to gear up.

*The Davenport House*

"Why did Rosalie leave early today?" Bri asked.

"I don't know, her hand touched mine, I guess my bionics flared up and she must have flipped and left," Adam said.

"What exactly happened?" Chase asked.

"She opened her binder, my hand hit hers, some sort of electric current generated and she left," Adam said.

Chase then went into thought and disappeared into the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Rosalie geared up, a black latex suit, black boots, black gloves, technology advanced glasses and a gear belt.

"Scans show that the Davenport house has and underground complex. Your mission is to infiltrate it and get the intel without being detected. We need to keep Mr. Davenport in check," the Director said.

Rosalie nodded, "I'll get it done sir."

She then headed out for her mission. She broke into the house, and got into the lab. She got in downloaded the information and got out. What she downloaded was the information about Adam, Bri and Chase.

She got home.

"Good work Rosalie, now you have to hold onto that data until next Friday when operative will come and pick it up."

*The next day at school*

Rosalie was at her locker when Bri came up to her, "Hey Rosalie can we talk?" she asked.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked, clenching her fists getting ready for a fight. She knew Bri had super speed, Adam had super strength, Chase had super intelligence and Leo was…well Leo.

"Are you going with anybody to the dance?" she asked.

Rosalie relaxed, "Um, dance?"

"Yeah there's a dance next Friday," Bri said.

"Oh…well I'm not going," Rosalie said.

"Why not?" Bri asked.

"I have…nothing to wear," Rosalie said, saving herself.

"Well, we can go shopping after school, but first you should come over to my house first," Bri said.

Rosalie thought for a moment, she had pretty much fried the house A.I last night. There would be a slight risk, but she was willing to take it.

"Okay," Rosalie said.

"Great," Bri said. "Now, who is Miss Rosalie going to ask to the dance?"

"Um…nobody," Rosalie said.

"Come on, it's girls' choice," Bri said.

"Who are you going with?" Rosalie asked.

"Ostan of course," Bri said.

"Ostan?" Rosalie asked.

Bri then turned Rosalie around and pointed at Ostan, and Rosalie nodded.

"But seriously who are you going to ask?" Bri asked.

"I don't know," Rosalie answered.

"I think I know," Bri said.

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

Bri then spun Rosalie to look at Adam.

"No," Rosalie said.

"What, he's adorable, and you don't have to worry about impressing him with smarts," Bri said.

"I…I just," Rosalie then saw a girl walking up to Adam. "I know he already has a date, or will have one in the near future."

Bri and Rosalie watched.

"Adam, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"No sorry," Adam replied.

The girl then walked away. Bri and Rosalie then went up to Adam.

"So I'll leave you two alone, together, to ask questions," Bri said and then walked away and went over to Chase and Leo to watch them.

It was silent for a few moments, "So, how'd you sleep?" Adam asked.

"Fine," Rosalie answered.

"Can I call you 'Rose'?" Adam asked.

"Um, sure," Rosalie answered.

Rosalie started to rock back and forth, "Do you…"

"Do I?" Adam asked.

"Want to go to the dance with me?" Rosalie asked.

"Did Bri put you up to this?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Rosalie answered.

"She won't leave either of us alone until we agree to go to the dance together, so I'll go with you," Adam said.

"Um, okay," Rosalie said. "I'll see you in class."

Adam nodded and Rosalie walked away, Bri then came running up to him.

"What'd she say?" Bri asked.

"We're going to the dance together," Adam answered. "Happy?"

"Are you?" Bri asked.

"Yes," Adam said a smile on his face.

Chase then came up to Adam and Bri, "Adam I don't think it's a good idea to go to the dance with Rosalie."

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Yesterday you told me that you and Rosalie's hands bumped and you made an electric current. A+ on the vocab by the way," Chase said.

"So?" Bri asked.

"Adam's bionics have nothing to do electricity," Chase said.

"So that would mean?" Adam asked.

"That means your little 'Rose' has bionics of her own," Chase said. "And last night Eddie was fried, and top secret data about us was stolen from the lab."

"That doesn't mean it was Rose," Adam said.

"Yeah, do you have proof it was her?" Bri asked.

Chase thought for a moment, "No."

"Rose couldn't do that anyways," Adam said and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

They went through the day and Rose went to the Davenport house and rang the doorbell. Then Chase answered the door.

"Rosalie," he said.

"Hi Chase," she said. "Bri said we were going shopping after school."

Chase just stood in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" Rosalie asked.

Chase opened up and she walked in, and dodged a stun laser. Leo, Davenport and Adam came into the room and shooting lasers at each other, and Rosalie went behind the couch into cover. She then watched as something blurred past the boys and stunned them all. When it stopped Rosalie saw Bri.

"Ha, told you I could beat all of you," Bri said.

Rosalie stood up and everybody looked at her.

"Did you?" Bri asked.

"Yeah I saw," Rosalie said.

"Don't tell," Leo said.

Rosalie knew she had to be smart about this, play it dumb.

"Why would I?" Rosalie asked. "I mean that's awesome."

Everyone looked at her.

"Well Adam has super strength," Bri said.

"I don't believe it," Rosalie said.

Adam then put a chair in front of him, "Come see for yourself."

Rosalie put her bag down, walked over and sat in the chair. Adam then lifted it up above his head and held it up with one hand. He then put her down.

"Okay, you have super strength," Rosalie said.

"And heat vision," Adam said.

"Can you fly too Superman?" Rosalie asked.

"No," Adam said.

"So who made you guys?" Rosalie asked.

"Mr. Davenport," Bri answered.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie," Mr. Davenport said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Rosalie said.

"Can we show Rose the lab?" Adam asked.

"Um, sure I guess," Mr. Davenport said.

Adam then grabbed Rosalie's hand, making her blush. He then took her into the lab and showed her everything.

"Okay, so my date to the dance sleeps in a tube, alright not the first weird thing I've seen," Rosalie said.

Adam then took Rosalie back upstairs, when Tasha walked in and saw them holding hands as they walked into the room. Well Rosalie had completely forgotten she was holding Adam's hand, probably because she felt so comfortable doing it, or Adam was holding it so tight it was numb.

"Adam who's this?" Tasha asked.

"Tasha this is Rosalie," Adam said.

Tasha then came over and shook Rosalie's free hand, "I'm Adam's stepmother, and I have to say I'd never thought he would land a girl as pretty as you."

Rosalie then realized she was still holding Adam's hand.

"Oh um we're-"

"Going to the dance together," Adam said. "Bri and her were going to go shopping for some dresses."

"Oh okay," Tasha said. "Does she know about you're-"

"Yes she does," Adam said.

"Well I'll just leave you two to it," Tasha said and walked away.

Rosalie then took her hand back, "Now you're stepmom thinks we're dating."

"Trust me, I did us a favor. She would push the dating thing until you went crazy," Adam said.

"Fine."

Bri then came down, "Adam, can you drive us to the store?"

"Um, sure," Adam said.

Adam drove the girls to a vintage dress store, and walked them inside.

"Why are we here?" Rosalie asked.

"The theme for the dance is 50's swing," Bri asked. "So we're here to get swing dresses."

"Okay," Rosalie said.

Fifteen minutes passed and Rosalie was in a dress. A blue swing dress with white polka dots.

"How do I look?" Rosalie asked.

"Great, you should definitely get that one," Bri said. "What do you think Adam?"

Adam looked at her and smiled, "It looks great."

"I'll get it then," Rosalie said.

She bought the dress, and she and Adam waited around for Bri to buy her dress.

"So, what's your little brother like?" Adam asked.

Rosalie got a painful look on her face, she hadn't seen or talked with her brother in four years. He was also the reason she was turning in Adam, Chase and Bri to the organization that she was working for. They had him hostage, and used him to make Rosalie do whatever they wanted by threatening to do experiments on him. What she didn't know was that they were running experiments on him anyways.

She couldn't hide it, she couldn't lie about this, "Let's just say I haven't seen him for awhile," she said.

Adam saw the look in her eyes, "Rose I'm-"

"I have to go," Rosalie said and left the store.

The next day Adam saw Rosalie at school at her locker.

"Rosalie are you okay, I mean I can't imagine losing a sibling," Adam said.

Rosalie looked at him, "I'm fine it's just an old wound," she said.

"Okay, but I want you to know that you can always talk to me," Adam said.

Rosalie smiled, hiding the guilt. He was falling in love with the wrong girl. They would never be truly together.


	4. Chapter 4

*Night of the Dance*

Rosalie was getting ready when her communicator starting going off. She put the ear piece in and answered it.

"This is Rosalie."

"Rosalie, there's been a slight change of plan," the director said. "We're going to pick up the data, but we're also taking the bionics into custody. We need you to get them away from the public eye, take them individually and we'll take care of the rest."

Rosalie swallowed dryly, "I can handle it sir," Rosalie said.

"Good."

The call ended and Rosalie took out the earpiece and looked in the mirror. She looked back at herself, was she really going to go through with this? She couldn't deny that she had fallen for Adam in the short time she's known him, but she had to do this.

She finished with some last touches and the doorbell went off. Rosalie took a deep breath and went to answer the door.

She saw Adam standing there in a tux with his hair greased to the side.

"You ready to go?" Adam asked.

"Yep," Rosalie said walking through the door and shutting it.

Adam drove them to the dance and when they got into the gym they heard swing music.

After a couple hours of dancing, Adam took Rosalie outside into the dark, where they were alone.

"Rosalie, I think it's high time I confess how I feel," Adam said.

"Adam there's something you need to know," Rosalie said.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"I'm sorry for everything I'm about to do," she answered. "I just want you to know I didn't have a choice, and that I truly do care for you."

"What are-"

Adam was interrupted by Rosalie pressing a hand to his shoulder and shocked him with her bionics until he was knocked out. She caught him as he fell and rested him gently on the ground. Then two agents came over and put him in a truck.

"Good work, now go get the rest."

She then went inside and went over to Chase.

"Hey Rose, where's Adam?" he asked.

"He went into the bathroom a half hour ago, could you go check on him?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah sure," Chase said.

Rosalie followed him out of the gym and into an empty hallway, he went in and came back out.

"He wasn't in there," Chase said.

"I know," Rosalie said and then shocked him.

The two agents from before then came in and put him in the truck.

Rosalie then went into the gym and found Bree.

"Have you seen the boys?" Bree asked.

"Yeah their outside catching some air, we should do the same," Rosalie said.

Bree followed her outside.

"They're not out here," Bree said.

"I know," Rosalie said, and shocked Bree.

This time Rosalie went with the two agents to headquarters, and when she got there she changed into her suit.

"Good job Rosalie," The director said walking in.

He was a tall and thin man wearing a black sweater and black pants. His skin was pale and his eyes a pasty grey.

"You said I would get to see my brother if I got this done," Rosalie said.

"You are correct, Macen why don't you come in and talk to your sister," the director said.

Macen walked in and Rosalie was shocked, half of his face was robotic and most of his body was replaced with tech and software. Rosalie went up to him and Macen pushed her back with amazing strength into a wall.

"You said you wouldn't," Rosalie said.

"I lied," The director said.

Rosalie swallowed her words, "Okay."

"Now go home your work is finished for now," the director said and left with Macen in his heels. "I'm sure my wife is worried about you."

Rosalie then started to cry, she had betrayed the only friends she had to save a brother that no longer existed, "I'm just a stupid little girl."

Adam, Bree and Chase were in a cell that was cancelling their bionic powers.

"Rosalie betrayed us," Chase said. "I knew this would happen."

"She didn't want to do this," Adam said.

"How do you know?" Bree asked.

"She told me," Adam said.

"She lied to you," Chase said.

"Rose wouldn't do that, I mean…she's a good person," Adam said.

"How do you know?" Bree asked.

"I just do okay, she wouldn't do this without a good reason," Adam said.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie then got up, she decided she was going to rescue her friends. Her brother wasn't a variable anymore.

Rosalie walked through headquarters and went to where Adam, Bree and Chase were being held. She touched the security pad and it beeped red, "Authorization Denied," it said.

Rosalie then touched it again, used her bionics and shocked it until it turned green, "Authorization Granted."

Rosalie walked through and two guards approached her, "You're not allowed here," he said.

"I know," Rosalie said, and punched him across the face, palmed his head and shocked him until he dropped. She then tornado kicked the other guy into a wall.

She then went over to the control panel and opened the cell door, and Adam, Bree and Chase came out. Bree then slammed Rosalie into a wall faster than Rosalie could blink.

"How could you?" Bree asked. "You were our friend."

"I didn't have a choice," Rosalie said.

Adam looked into her eyes and saw it, "You're brother wasn't really dead, they took him didn't they?"

"Yes, and they told me wouldn't do anything to him as long as I completed my task, capturing you three, but they hurt him anyways," Rosalie said. "He's no longer a variable, you guys are the only friends I've ever had, and I'm getting you guys out of here.

Bree put her down and Rosalie walked through the door with the siblings on her tail.

They came to a corridor filled with guards and Rosalie activated her bionics. Her eyes grew brighter and she pulled her hands back. She then threw them forward and released a massive wave of electricity at the guards. They were shocked and knocked out.

"So how do your bionics work?" Chase asked. "My scans show you don't have a chip in your neck."

"Um, don't scan me again without permission," Rosalie said, "But I don't have a chip. I have implants in my spinal cord."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"When I was born I had a rare spinal cord disease. My father implanted cybernetic plates in my spine to cancel the disease, but he also gave me bionic abilities accidently, or on purpose I haven't exactly asked him," Rosalie said. "This organization found out, arrested my father, the director married my mother and turned my brother into a cyborg. Once I get you guys out, I'm going to take out my brother, kill the director and end this organization."

"You're not doing that alone," Adam said.

"Adam," Chase said. "We don't owe her any favors."

"Don't worry Adam, I can handle it," Rosalie said. "And Chase is right, you don't owe me anything. In fact I owe you everything."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Nothing," Rosalie answered and then went over to the door leading outside. She generated heat through her hand s and put them through the metal wall, and made a circle as big as her 5'9 wingspan would let her.

"Go," Rosalie said.

Bree and Chase didn't hesitate, and went through the circle while Adam just stood there.

"Adam go, you don't owe me anything," Rosalie said.

Adam looked at her and looked down, he didn't know what to say, what to do.

"Look I still care about you, but I betrayed you and you have no reason to feel the same. Now go, have freedom, and live your life," Rosalie said.

Adam then walked through the hole.

Rosalie held back her tears and walked away to the main part of the base.

She made her way through the guards and to the main chamber where she saw her brother and the director.

"Aw, she's arrived," the Director said. "Macen if you would be so kind," the Director said.

Macen then put a metal hand on Rosalie's shoulder and kneed her in the gut, knocking the air right out of her. He then brought her up and hit her into a wall. He walked over to her a picked her up, and pulled her fist back.

"Macen it's me," Rosalie said. "I'm sorry that I let them do this to you."

Macen's one human eye shed a tear.

Rosalie then put her hand on his cheek, "I know you're not doing this on purpose," she said. "I'll end it for you."

She then sent an electric current with enough voltage to stop a man's heart and fry him. She dropped to the ground as her brother fell to the ground.

She got up and went after the director. He went to punch her, but Rosalie grabbed his fist and twisted it down. He was now on his knees, and Rosalie palmed his forehead.

"See you in hell," Rosalie said.

She then killed him. Rosalie then got on the computer and erased all data concerning bionics. She then went home.

As she walked through the door, she saw her mother standing there in the dark.

"Hey mom I didn't realize you'd be up," Rosalie said.

Her mother than lifted her hand up and something charged in her hand, a plasma shot. Rosalie was frozen in confusion, "You have…how?"

"My dead husband," her mother answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie's eyes went wide and the shot fired sending her through the door, into the dark street and denting a car.

Rosalie pushed herself off the ground her healing factor taking over, and rapidly repaired her body. She stood up and her mother started to charge another shot. Rosalie then came up on her mother and hit her across the face. She went to hit her again and activated her electric bionics. With each punch her mother got a taste of a hundred volts.

"I don't want to do this Mom," Rosalie said.

"Silly Rosalie, your mother died giving birth to your brother."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm a clone, enhanced with bionics your true mother lacked."

Rosalie wasn't going to say it was a lie, "But either way I'm your child," she said.

Her mother then hit her across the face sending Rosalie into a bricks wall creating a dent in the bricks.

"You have super strength?" Rosalie asked.

Her mother then blurred over to her, "And super speed," she said.

The clone then picked her up again and punched her knocking her into an electric pole. The pole fell down, but the volts didn't affect Rosalie, they just made her stronger, but her mother's clone was stronger. She came up on Rosalie hitting her over and over again with amazing force and speed. If she didn't have a healing factor she would be dead, but it was struggling to keep up with the constant blows.

The clone drew back and released a massive force on Rosalie. Rosalie went flying, but this time something caught her. She looked up and saw Adam.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked. "You don't owe me this."

"I know," Adam said. "But friends don't leave each other behind."

"And friends don't stab each other in the back," Rosalie said, and Adam put her down.

Rosalie stood tall and strong. Then Bree appeared next to her with Chase right behind her.

"How do we take her down?" Chase asked.

"Well let's do this," Rosalie said. "Chase, Adam keep off balance with your molecular kinesis and heat vision, Bree get up close and hit her in the spine and neck."

"Why the spine?" Bree asked.

"That's where her implants are located, take them out and she's helpless," Rosalie answered.

Rosalie, Adam and Chase used their combined bionics and kept the clone off balance, while Bree hit the spine and neck. When Chase said that the clones bionics were offline Rosalie got close and went one on one with the clone, releasing an electric storm on the woman.

When Rosalie went to finish the clone, the woman fired a gun and it went into Rosalie's side. Rosalie went onto one knee, and gripped the bleeding wound, but with her other hand she reached out, and pressed her hand to the clone's head. She activated her bionics and released two thousand volts on the clone.

She collapsed with the clone and Adam, Bree and Chase went to her side. Chase saw the bullet wound.

"Bree you have to get her to Davenport now," Chase said.

Adam then picked her up and put Rosalie on Bree's pack. Bree then took off and got her to the Davenport house.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree yelled as she came into the door, "Rosalie's been shot!"

Davenport then came down with in Pajamas and a robe, "Go get the sterilized sheets from the lab, along with the advanced medical kit."

Bree put Rosalie down and Davenport held her up, and a couple seconds later and the couch was pushed back, along with the coffee table and the sterile sheets were set up with the med kit. Davenport set Rosalie down on her back and got to work.

"Eddie display her vitals on my pad," Davenport said.

Eddie displayed her steady vitals, and Davenport got to work. He put gloves on and got out pliers from the kit.

"Bree come hold the flash light steady," Davenport said.

Bree came over and held the light over the wound. Davenport spotted the bullet and sent the pliers in to grip it. Rosalie screamed in pain as the pliers went into her and gripped the bullet, as Davenport slowly pulled it out, Rosalie blacked out.

Davenport managed to fix her up and put her in the guest room, under constant surveillance, just in case. She woke up three hours later, her head hurting. She sat up and felt a sharp pain in her side. She gripped it and remembered everything that had happened. The organization was destroyed, her brother was dead and her mother who actually was a clone of her mother was dead. Everything she was living for was gone.

She flipped her feet off the bed and got up, but she fell to a knee in pain. Her head was throbbing in pain, and her side felt horrible.

"Hey bozo," Eddie said to Adam in the living room. "You're evil girlfriend is up."

Adam got up from the couch and went into the guest room, and saw Rosalie on a knee holding her side and head. Her hands sparking slightly.

"Rose are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Fine," Rosalie said and stood up, she took a step and stumbled, but this time Adam caught her.

"You were shot and lost a lot of blood, even you're healing factor needs some time to patch you up," Adam said.

"Why do you care?" Rosalie asked in a harsh manner.

"Because you're my friend," Adam asked.

"You don't need to lie to me," Rosalie said. "I can take care of myself."

"Damn it Rose," Adam said. "Why can't you just accept that I can get over your betrayal? Yeah you betrayed me, but that was because your brother was in danger. I forgive you Rose."

Rosalie looked up at Adam, he wasn't lying. Adam looked into her eyes and then glanced at her lips. They were the color of a pink rose. He leaned in, but before their lips made contact Rosalie turned away, "Everything I lived for is gone, you're just going to end up hurt in the end."

Adam paused for a moment, he couldn't mess this up, "Rosalie I'd rather love you and get hurt in the end, than never getting to hold you and call you mine."

Rosalie looked up at him, and then looked away a tear in her eye, "Adam you're falling for the wrong girl. I'm sure another girl would be healthier for you."

"But-"

Rosalie broke away from his grip, she then walked over to her latex shirt, and put it on over the wrappings over her chest. She then left, and Bree came in.

"Yu two are perfect for each other, why would she just leave?" Bree asked.

"She just lost everything she's known," Adam said. "She needs time."

The next day Rosalie didn't show up for school. A month passed and her absence had worn down Adam's heart. He was starting to lose hope he would ever see her again. He spent his free time staring out the window from the kitchen chair. One day after school Davenport came up to him and sat down.

"You know Adam," he started, "It's been a month. I think it's time to let go and get on with your life."

Adam was silent. He felt like a rose bush with his roses taken away, without Rosalie he felt like just a bush made of thorns, it just felt wrong.

Davenport kept talking, but Adam got up and walked to the lab, he wasn't in the mood for another lecture.

Another week passed, and Adam decided he needed to know where Rosalie was. He drove to her house, a rose in his hand. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. He heard a T.V turn off and it went quiet. The door opened and he saw Rosalie there. Rosalie looked up at him, and immediately closed the door.

Adam knocked again, and waited. Rosalie didn't answer the door. He was disappointed, but slightly relieved. He knew Rosalie was here and alive. He looked at the one rose he had bought and put it down in front of the door, and left.

When he was gone Rosalie opened the door and looked down to see what he had left. A beautiful red rose was on the 'Welcome' pad. Rosalie bent down and picked it up. She sniffed it and it smelt fresh. She closed her eyes, it was time to be brave and quit hiding.

The next day Adam walked into the school and saw Rosalie at her locker, holding the rose he left for her in her hand. Then he noticed that she was wearing a new hairstyle. It was in a fish tail braid, and she was wearing a black tank top that showed off a tattoo on the back of her right shoulder. It was "Tough as a Rose," bordered with thorny vines, and in the corner a beautiful red rose. He noted the short tan shorts and black shoes, which was unusual. When she turned to face him, his heart exploded. She was wearing mascara, white eye shadow and a small amount of blush. She was beautiful. She smiled at him, and he walked over.

"Is this what you really look like?" Adam asked.

"Yep, this is the real Rosalie, I have nothing to hide anymore," Rosalie said.

"Where have you been?" Adam asked.

"Well that organization I was working for, they had a bionic military branch. I've been working solo to shut them down," Rosalie said. "They were completely destroyed the day before you came to my house."

Rosalie then pulled out a hard drive, containing information on Bree, Chase and Adam's bionics and how they worked, "They were using this data to make super solders."

Adam took it and then looked at Rosalie. He knew this was the time to do it, to pick his Rose, but before he could act Rosalie turned around.

"You can get back to your life now," Rosalie said.

She then closed her locker and started to walk away, when Adam grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her pink lips. Rosalie's eyes went wide, but she closed them and kissed back. She put her hands into his hair and Adam gripped her hips and pulled her into him. Quickly the first kiss turned into a make-out.

"Get a room you two!" Bree shouted.

Adam and Rosalie pulled apart, blushing massively.

"So are we good?" Adam asked.

Rosalie nodded, and kissed his cheek, "I think we're a little past 'good'."

"Works for me," Adam said, a smile on his face.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah anything," Adam said.

"I need a place to stay, because the government has suspected my house as a place of operation, and they want to investigate, and tear it apart," Rosalie said. "So could I stay at your place?"

"Yeah sure," Adam said.

"Thanks, I'll bring my stuff over," Rosalie said. "See you in class."


	7. Chapter 7

A couple hours after school Rosalie showed up at the Davenport house with a backpack. Adam opened up the door for her.

"Only a backpack?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, they took a lot of my stuff," Rosalie said.

Tasha then came to the door, "Hi Rosalie," she said. "I've already prepared a room for you. This way."

Tasha took Rosalie's wrist and up to an awesome room. It had a queen bed and one wall was painted red while the rest were white. It had a desk, a bookshelf and a large closet.

"I'll let you settle in," Tasha said.

"Mrs. Davenport, I hope you know I plan to work my keep," Rosalie said.

"Just get some rest for tomorrow honey," Tasha said.

A week passed and Rosalie had integrated her life with the rest of the family. As she had told Tasha she worked to earn her keep. She made breakfast, lunch and dinner. Cleaned everything she could.

Rosalie was washing the dishes when Tasha came in, "You know honey, you don't have to work so hard," she said.

"Trust me Mrs. Davenport, I would feel like I was cheating you if I didn't work my keep," Rosalie said. "Plus I already started on dinner, mash potatoes, chicken and corn on the cob."

Tasha smiled, Rosalie wasn't going to be convinced.

Adam then came up to them, "Hey Rose," he said.

"Hey Adam," She replied. "How was your day?"

"Good, yours?" Adam asked.

"Good," Rosalie replied.

They then kissed and Rosalie drained the sink.

"Dinner should be ready soon," she said.

"You're amazing," Adam said. "Like you."

"Like you too," Rosalie replied.

"Like?" Tasha asked.

"We're not at the love level, so we say 'like' instead," Rosalie said.

Tasha then sniffed, "Hmm, that smells delicious."

"It was…my mom's recipe," Rosalie said.

Rosalie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the pain of her mother and brother's death still lingered. That was part of the reason she did everything in the house, work kept her mind off the pain, so did Adam, but he wasn't around all the time. She opened her eyes as the timer went off. Rosalie walked over and got the chicken out.

That night Rosalie woke up covered in sweat as she did every night. Nightmares plagued her sleep. Dreams of the night her clone mother shot her and almost killed her, but instead of her it was Adam, and he died every night, but this time it was different. She had killed him.

She got up from the bed and went downstairs and heard something moving in the dark. She activated her electric hands and light up some of the dark.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me," Adam said.

"Damn it Adam," Rosalie said. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Adam said.

"Nightmare," Rosalie said.

"Again?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie said.

"Maybe you need some comfort when you sleep," Adam said.

Rosalie knew what he wanted, "Yeah I guess so," but she was going to tease him first. "I guess I should buy a stuffed animal."

Adam then came up on her, "Maybe I could sleep with you tonight."

"I don't think we'll do much sleeping if you go into my room," Rosalie said.

"Exactly," Adam said.

He then kissed her deeply and then picked her up. He carried her into her room and threw her onto the bed. He closed the door and got over her. They started to make-out and Adam nipped at her bottom lip wanting more. Rosalie opened her mouth and Adam slipped his tongue inside. He then pulled away and tore Rosalie's shirt in half exposing her bra.

Rosalie then wrapped her legs around him and flipped him over, so that she was on top. Rosalie blushed as she felt Adams hard on through their pajama pants. She then heard him moan and she smiled. She started to slide her hips back and forth, teasing Adam.

Adam reached up to object, but Rosalie gave his dick a little shock and he threw his head back in pleasure. Rosalie then heated her fingertip and cut his shirt down the middle and ripped it off. She ran her hands down his muscular chest, making him moan. She then unbuckled her bra and threw it to the side. Adam then sat up and fondled her breasts and licked her nipple, gaining a gasp from Rosalie. He then began to suck on it, while playing with the other one.

He then pushed her onto the bed and he tore Rosalie's pants off, his adrenaline kicking in.

"Adam, calm down," Rosalie said, putting a hand on his chest. "You're being too rough."

Her pleas were not answered, as Adam tore off her underwear as well and stroked her. Rosalie gasped lightly and turned her head away. Adam turned it towards him and kissed her roughly seeping his tongue into her mouth.

He then tore off his own pants and then he spread Rosalie's legs, and positioned himself to enter her. He looked her in the eye for permission and Rosalie nodded. With one quick thrust, he took her virginity. Rosalie tired not to make any noise and bit her lip.

"Adam!" she whispered.

Adam then kissed her and pulled away.

"Does it hurt?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine," Rosalie said. "Just give me a second."

Adam waited until, "Move," Rosalie commanded.

Adam moved gently and got rougher as he went. Rosalie was gasping under him, and his adrenaline was starting to kick in again. He started to go even rougher, and Rosalie's hands were starting to spark. She wrapped her arms around him, and burned him slightly. Adam only went even faster.

"Adam I'm going to cum," Rosalie said through her gasping and panting.

Adam himself felt that he was about to peak over. When he knew he was about to cum, he pulled out and sprayed his semen on Rosalie's stomach. He then collapsed next to her, and laid a hard kiss on her lips. Rosalie then turned over and looked at the clock. It was already five in the morning.

"Come on big boy, we've got to get ready," Rosalie said.

Rosalie got up and went to the shower, Adam got up and followed. He got in the shower with her and they cleaned each other off. They then went downstairs and Rosalie got started on breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey babe, what cha' looking at?" Rosalie asked, as she walked over to the couch.

"Nothin' just looking at baby advice."

A horrified look came on her face, "You're reading that, out here?"

"Why not, we are going to tell them right?"

"Yeah, but not right now, and we're definitely not going to hint them at it."

"Rose-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

He scolded her, "I'm not going to push you, but you should at least tell Bree, she's your best friend. She should know."

Rosalie sat down in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around his her, "I know, but I don't want her to think less of me."

"I don't think she wants to find out when you start showing a baby bump either," he replied, placing a hand on her stomach, and felt a slight bulge.

"So what are we going to name him or her?" he asked.

"Well I imagine it as a girl, I want to name her Acira."

He smiled, "Little baby Acira."

He then kissed her forehead, and looked down at his beautiful Rose. There was un-certainty in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Rose I'm not going anywhere," he said.

Still it lingered, "How many times do I have to tell you? Rose I love you, and I love little baby Acira. Nothing will ever change that, so please stop thinking I'm just going to walk out on you."

He then stood and held her tight, reassuring her that she was everything to him. She held him back, giving him back the same message.

"I will protect you and Acira no matter what."

"Who's Acira?" Bree asked, "And why are you talking about not walking out?"

Rosalie's mind was racing, trying to come up with a lie, "Uh…um…Adam care to explain?"

"Rose is pregnant."

"Adam!" Rose said, looking at him shocked.

"Oh sorry, I mean…"

"You're pregnant!" Bree yelled. "How?"

"Well when two people love each other-"

"I know how Adam, but how? When did you find out?" Bree asked frantically.

"About a couple days ago, I went to see a doctor and he said I was three months along," Rosalie answered, and put a hand on her stomach.

"Didn't you guys use…you know…a condom?"

Rosalie and Adam looked at each other and then back to Bree, "It was a heat of the moment, kind of thing," he answered.

"When are you guys going to tell Davenport and Tasha?"

The couple looked at each other again, and Adam kissed her forehead. Rosalie took a deep breath and got up. She then walked over to her motorcycle helmet and put on her leather jacket, "I'll be back soon."

"Rosalie," Adam said, a worried look on his face.

"It's alright, I'm just going to the store, there's a few things I need to buy."

"Why wait for traffic?" Bree asked.

Bree went to grab her arm, but Rosalie swatted it away, "I'm not risking my baby so I can get somewhere faster. Super speed could hurt her."

"Then you shouldn't be riding a motorcycle either," Adam said getting up. "Come on, I'll drive you."

That night when the whole family was sitting around Rosalie and Adam got out five presents for everyone. Each with different color wrapping paper and bows.

"Oh, Rosalie, Adam what did you get us?" Tasha asked.

"Go ahead and open them, all at the same time," Adam said, as he sat down with Rosalie on his lap.

Everyone opened their presents, and Tasha was the first to hold up her shirt. It said 'World's Best Grandma,' and Davenport's said 'World's best Grandpa,' and the shirts were specified to everyone.

"Is there something you two are trying to tell us?" Tasha asked.

Rosalie and Adam looked at each other, and then back to everyone, "We're pregnant!"


End file.
